Broken World
by ChildrenAreMySoulFood
Summary: (AU)800 years ago, Asura and the Black Mass worked together to take down Shinigami, and create a new world order. Sealing Shinigami away, they accomplished this. Then in 1999, Shinigami escaped, but was defeated. That same day, a woman named Azusa Yumi found a young golden eyed child wandering around alone. Warning: Blood, fighting, language, and slight gore. Death the Kid centric.
1. Prologue

**Wow, I have weird ideas sometimes. This is an idea that had been floating around in my head for a little bit, but I never felt confident enough to publish it. Then I started beta'ing for a wonderful author by the name of Katfosel who was returning to a story she hadn't worked on for two years (it's call My Price To Pay. It's a Fullmetal alchemist: BrotherhoodxSoul Eater crossover. Go read it). I ran the idea by her and she beta'd this chapter and here we aaare! I'll clear up more confusion later but for now, I give you the first chapter of "Broken World."**

**~Child**

**_Prologue_**

It was nearing midnight, the moon was high in the sky, blood dripping from between the gaps in in its crooked teeth. Everyone knew what that meant.

Heh. You'd think.

You'd think.

You'd be wrong.

This world was chaotic. People couldn't die unless they were killed. Sounds good right?

Wrong again, sweetheart.

People were killed everyday. Every day. That's said a lot isn't it?

A lot happens in a day. Every day.

People were violently murdered, whether it was from hangings, beatings, stoning, drowning, you name it, if the pollution didn't kill you first.

You had to be quick, fast, skilled, _deadly_, to survive.

And our story begins with someone who was just that.

Well, it didn't _begin_, per say, with him. No, rather, it started eight hundred years ago, when Shinigami ruled with his seven warriors. Eight Powerful Warriors, they were called. Two, however, were corrupt.

One, who craved power. One, who was, on the surface, nothing more than a blob of, of, of _nothing_. Nothing but inky blackness with two white spots for eyes, commonly known as "The Black Mass", rather fittingly.

Another, who was the son of the Shinigami, but began eating souls of the innocent simply out of _fear_. Human in appearance, with pale skin, hair darker than ink, and white marking in his hair, and two golden swirls for irises that layter turned red, also gaining a third eye on his forehead, named Asura.

Terror and power. Fear and bloodlust. A powerful combination. A terrible one, too.

Shinigami and the other five retaliated, but two were eaten, and a rather annoying weapon managed to escape. Shinigami and the wizard Eibon were too powerful to be destroyed, and were sealed beneath the ground of a desert, on top of which a city was built.

Then, seven hundred eighty-five years after, in 1999, Shinigami broke the seal and for a brief moment, there was hope. But the two corrupt souls had gained much power over the years, and destroyed him. Shortly before destroying him, a bright flash of white light washed over the area.

Two hours later, a young woman by the name of Azusa Yumi found a young, black haired, golden eyed child wandering the streets alone, after the battle.

And that is where our story truly begins.

**End Prologue. **

**Eh, eh? What did ya think? Is it good? Is it shit? Let me know! The actual chapters themselves will be longer (hopefully)**


	2. Prologue number two?

**Woot! Chapter one! I know, I know. I literally uploaded the prologue yesterday. I don't care. I finished this and I want to get the beginning chapters out of the way to get the plot started. **

**This chapter is kind of like a second prologue more than a chapter...the stuff with Kid begins next chapter.**

**_Fifteen years ago..._**

Azusa shook her head, clearing her hair of dust and debris. Everything happened to fast. She coughed, and stood up from where she lay, in the midst of the wreckage.

She thought back to what had just happened. Shinigami had broken free from the seal that kept him beneath the city, and just before getting destroyed there was a flash of white.

And hope.

She shook her head. It was a ridiculous idea. Shinigami wasn't a leader, he had never been!

_He was a leader, a long time ago._

_But that was back then. Things were different now. _

She brushed herself off and began to check for survivors. Thankfully, the battle had taken place in a more empty part of town.

She was about turn to return to her home, to see if it was still standing, when she heard a soft yelp.

Azusa whipped around, and spotted a baby. It had a full head of black hair with three odd stripes wrapped around one half, and golden eyes. It was wearing a long white shirt that trailed to its feet.

She knelt down near it, and picked it up. It blinked.

_Where are its parents?_ Azusa wondered.

_Dead, probably_. she answered herself grimly.

Studying the small baby carefully, she realized it couldn't have been more than eight months old. What was a baby doing in the middle of all this wreckage?

She opted to bring it to Marie. She was always talking about starting a family, despite the woman only being 20 years old. Now was the hammer's chance.

The moon rose higher in the sky, grinning, teeth dripping blood. The baby's eyes reflected the yellow surface of the moon, making it seem like they were glowing.

Asuza took a shortcut through an alleyway, and now stood on her house's stoop. She rapped her knuckles on the door of her home as she opened the door, signaling that she had returned.

Marie was the first to greet her.

"_OHMYGOSHYOU'REOKAYIWASSOWORRIEDTHATSOMETHINGHADHAPPENEDAND_–HOLY CRAP AZUSA! DID YOU STEAL A BABY?!" the blonde yelled, staring at the small child in the brunette's arms.

"Who stole a baby?" a red haired man walked over.

"Azusa did!"

"I didn't–"

"I knew this world was crazy, but I didn't know even you had dropped to something as low as stealing a child," a silver haired man rolled in on a computer chair.

Now, Azusa was normally a calm person. But today after the whole thing with Shinigami, and finding an abandoned child, she was not in the mood to deal with this.

"I **DIDN'T** STEAL A BABY! I found it amidst the wreckage. Now, if you stop accusing me of stealing it," her glasses flashed, making the three flinch slightly, "I would like to give it to Marie."

"What?! Me?! Why?!" Marie yelped.

"You're always whining about how you want a family. Well, here's your chance," Azusa thrust the baby towards Marie, who carefully tucked it in her arms.

"But I think you should keep it," Marie sighed.

"Why is that, if I may ask?"

"You found it."

"It isn't some kind of coin one finds on a sidewalk. It's a child."

"If I may interject," Stein, the gray haired man, began, "I believe that child is a male," and after the incredulous looks, he pointed to his eyes and said "Soul Perception. He has a rather powerful soul for such a small person."

"How powerful are we talking here?" the red haired man, Spirit, asked.

"It's nearly the same size as mine."

"For a child that young?!"

"Don't underestimate that little boy when he gets older, Azusa," Stein turned his attention to the suit wearing brunette.

"Don't you mean Marie?" Azusa pointed to the blonde.

"I'm not sure she's cut out for parent hood. She tried to marry a toilet once, and then promptly blew it up," Stein explained.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AM SO CUT OUT FOR PAR–!"

"Stein, I'm not a mother. I can't take care of a child. Why don't Spirit and Kami do it?"

"We've got my little Maka to look after! She's so adorable and sweet and only tried to kick me once!" Spirit gushed.

Azusa was about to ask Stein, but based on the glare from his glasses, she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. She groaned.

"Fine. I'll take care of the child until his parents come looking for him,"

"What're you going to call him?" asked Stein.

"Kid."

"Why Kid?"

"Because he's not my child. He's someone else's."

_He has to be. _


	3. The ACTUAL Chapter one

**CRAAAAP I JUST REALIZED I'VE BEEN SPELLING AZUSA WRONG THIS WHOLE TIME! I'll fix it!**

**_NOW..._**

Kid stood atop a pointed roof, admiring the moon and stars. He liked the feeling of false security, feeling as though nothing could go wrong tonight.

But, as usual, he was wrong.

Blood began to flow out of the gaps between the moon's teeth, and, hey, wasn't this where we started? Yes, it was. Here we are, the beginning. The first sentence you read looked like this, didn't it? Yes.

We've begun our tale.

_Finally_.

Ahem. Anyway, blood dripped from the moon's teeth, signaling death was occurring. Based on the cracking noises and yelling, it was a stoning.

Kid sighed and slipped down off the roof. He landed elegantly on his feet, shoes making light thuds on the cracked pavement. He could see old, dried, brown blood staining the mineral, fresh, red blood flowing silently over the tiles.

Being careful as to not step on the liquid, Kid made his way over to the scene of the "justice".

Tch. _In_justice more likely. It was a crime.

Do these people have no value over human life? They're disrupting the balance of this world.

The shouting and pools of red grew louder and larger, until he was upon the scene at last.

The poorer folk crowded around the poor victim, throwing stones, glass, anything they could get their hands on. The victim, a young woman with braids and dark skin, had most likely been dead long before Kid got there.

_From head trauma and blood loss_, Kid thought grimly.

The richer folk stood towards the back, and Kid spotted two teens who were standing slightly farther back, not wanting to partake in the "sport".

"It's sick, isn't it?" Kid whispered to the two.

Their heads snapped up. One, who was a male, was a few inches taller than Kid. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. The other, who was female, and the same height as Kid, shared features with the male, whom Kid presumed was her brother.

"It is," the girl replied, almost too quiet for him to hear. He had always had better hearing than normal, for some strange reason, so he could detect even the smallest noise.

"These idiots have no regard for human life, Tsubaki! It's more than sick! It's–" the boy whisper-shouted, irritated.

"Calm down, Masamune," the girl soothed.

The boy huffed, and was shushed by their parents.

"And now," an announcement began, "the grasping of the soul!"

Kid blanched. He hated this part. These...these...monsters, they weren't even people, they were so greed filled, angry, demon-like, would scramble over the body, trying to find the soul, and consume it, further destroying any purity their souls had.

_That's the way the cookie crumbles_, Kid thought disgustedly.

A blue orb began float out of the body, and in an instant, the poor scrambled, making a grab for the soul.

That's the thing about this place.

There's no "middle class." You're either rich or you're not. Once you fall in either of those categories, there's no getting out of it. The rich get richer and the poor get poorer.

Three souls now floated above the ground, all of them blue with red splotches. Kid shook his head softly.

They killed each other...over a human soul.

_How despicable_.

Another announcement sounded over the crowd, silencing it.

"Mira Nygus...is no more!"

The crowd began to part, save for the two teens he had talked to a moment ago, who stood, hanging their heads in sorrow. Their parents snapped something at them, and they jolted, before rushing after their parents.

Kid thought back to what they had said. It was clear that they shared similar views as he did. Something was wrong with this place, and it wasn't just the bloodlust. _Clouds were supposed to be white, weren't they? Not black! The sky shouldn't be red! It should be blue! The night sky should be dark blue, not purple! _

Wait.

Where the hell had that come from? A red daytime sky and clouds were all he had ever known, as well as a purple night sky.

A loud, deafening bell rang out, interrupting his thoughts.

"Shit!" he swore, before bolting for home. If you were caught out too late, you could get thrown in jail. Jails were horribly disgusting, not to mention asymmetrical.

A chill swept through his body, from his heart to his mind. He felt like killing someone, something! To destroy everything in–

He took that as his cue to get home. The madness couldn't get you if you were inside.

He jumped over trashcans, knocking a few over in the process. He jumped up onto a ladder leaning against one of the buildings, intending to climb onto he roof and orient himself to find his house. He scanned the area, before finding the only house with a mattress on the roof. It was roughly 50 meters away. Kid slowly back up several feet, before taking off into a sprint, and jumped over the gaps between the houses, muttering "Nope" or "Perfect" under his breath every time he landed. Eventually he landed on the mattress roof, and with a big heave, shoved it out of the way, revealing a hole, which he slipped into, then grabbed a handle on part of the mattress and pushed it back into place. He climbed down the ladder and landed on the wooden beam with a thud. Kid then jumped from the beam to the floor of the living room, eliciting a yelp from an ash-blonde teenager sitting on the couch.

"MAKA! IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" Spirit shouted from upstairs.

"I'm fine papa," the ash blonde, known as Maka, muttered, "Kid just came in from the roof again."

"Kid! What did I tell you about coming in from the roof?" Azusa scolded as she walked into the room.

The black haired teen rolled his golden eyes, silver and black bangs swinging as he turned to face her. Over the years, the three white lines in his hair had faded to a silvery gray, but seemed to glow brighter when he got mad.

"You told me not to. Azusa, but it was after curfew. I could've gotten killed if I just walked back!" Kid argued.

"What were you doing out after curfew, might I ask?" Asuza leaned forward, daring Kid to respond.

"There was a stoning. Some woman named Mira Nygus," Kid conveniently left out the bit with Tsubaki and Masamune, as he recalled their names being, for fear of getting into more trouble than he probably already was.

Azusa sighed, "This is getting ridiculous. Do they think we have a conspiracy against them or something?!" she yelled at the ceiling.

"Yumi, the ceiling can't talk," Stein walked down the stairs, Marie trailing behind him.

As the adults argued, Maka and Kid exchanged glances. They had grown up together, both taught by Asuza and Stein, and had a relationship one would liken to a brother and sister. Kid joined her on the couch, tired after the long day he had had. Maka resumed reading her book, sneezed, as she was sick, and Kid checked his pocket watch.

_11:05 p.m._

He sighed.

"I'm going to bed."

"Take me with you!" Maka yelled, tired of dealing with the adults all day.

"...what?"

"Oh god! Not like that! Jeez!" Maka threw her hands up in surrender.

Kid chuckled and went up the stairs, went into his room, changed out of his dingy clothes and into old pajamas, before passing out for the night, the raven calls acting as a lullaby.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid abruptly awoke the next morning to a pillow to the face.

"You sleep like the dead," Maka stated.

"Well you're certainly feeling better," Kid said dryly, "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing one eye.

"Nine o'clock. Get up," Maka walked out of Kid's room, taking the pillow with her. Kid groaned at the realization he had slept over an hour later than he meant too and slowly made his way out of bed. He slipped on some clothes, a gray long-sleeved shirt and some black pants and walked down the stairs, where the other members of the household sat.

"Finally decide to wake up, eh sleeping beauty?" Spirit joked, but immediately shut up when Kid gave him what was called "the death glare".

"You and Azusa both..." Spirit shook his head, suddenly uninterested in his cereal anymore. Kid smirked and sat down next to Maka, separating her and her dad, something the blonde was thankful for, as she wasn't particularly fond of the man since he drove her mother, Kami, away with his womanizing habits. Despite all this, Kid knew she slightly resented her mother for leaving and was thankful her father stayed, though it was glaringly obvious that she would've preferred her mother staying.

"Why do the kids of this house hate me..." Spirit hung his head in shame, comically large tears dripping down his face. Kid awkwardly patted the man's back and exchanged glances with the other teen in the house.

'_You're on your own next time_,' he mouthed.

'_Damn it_,' Maka mouthed back.

After breakfast was over, Kid began to make a move to leave, but was stopped by Azusa.

"What now...?" Kid sighed.

"Don't be late and miss the bell for curfew. Get back by nine o'clock, alright?" Azusa's calculating blue eyes looked over the boy, detecting for any sign he was about to lie.

Kid swung his backpack over his shoulder and replied, "Fine, _mom_."

Everyone froze. Kid laughed nervously and slowly backed out the door, before slamming it shut and sprinting away.

"He's not coming back is he...?" Azusa sighed.

"Nah, he'll be back. He just needs to clear his head," Spirit assured.

"What would you know about raising a child..." Maka muttered.

"PAPA SAID HE'S SORRY! FORGIVE ME!"

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

_I fucked up, I really fucked up_, Kid thought. He was leaning against a wall in an alleyway. _It's too early in the day for me to have fucked up this badly._

He didn't mean to call her "mom", he really didn't. Fuck, why was his life so confusing?! It was always "_Azusa_" never "_mom_". Why the hell did he call her mom? Was the feeling of being held back something one would normally liken to a parent? Is that why he said that?

Yes, that was it. She was holding him back and it was merely just a slip of the tongue. He didn't actually consider Azusa his..._parent_.

He heard a screech come from an alleyway a few blocks away. It sounded human...and vaguely familiar. Kid stood up and peered around the corner. Backing away from...something, was a long, black haired girl in a yellow dress.

He ran over a few blocks, stopping a few feet from the scene. He could see was she was screaming at.

It was a grotesque creature, one with long arms that ended in sharp metal fingers, with a long tongue and short legs. It made a move to scratch the girl, but Kid was quick and landed a kick on the side of its head. It stumbled back, face bleeding, and turned, swiping at its attacker. Kid jumped back and grabbed the girl, and began running, dragging her with him.

"Where are you taking me?! Who are you?!" the girl demanded, slightly timid.

That voice...that voice...

"Tsubaki?!" he whipped his head around.

"Person I met at the execution last night?!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"It's Kid. And yes! What were you doing out in this part of town? The richer areas are over there," Kid gestured to the western area of town.

"...I got lost. We've only lived here for a week," Tsubaki admitted sheepishly.

"I've lived here my whole life. What's your house number?" Kid came to and abrupt halt and jumped on some crates, signaling for Tsubaki to do so as well, which she did, with a bit of difficultly, and climbed to the roof, using the slightly wet and springy wood to launch off of.

"808 Redd Street," Tsubaki told him

"A perfect house number. Come on, this part is a bit tricky," Kid began to back up towards the edge of the roof, then sprinted towards the other side before jumping and flipping to the other roof.

Tsubaki looked unsure, then copied his moves, but times it slightly wrong. She slipped and started falling, when her ponytail suddenly turned into a chain with a blade on the other end, and slammed the blade end into the brickwork. Kid got out of his state of shock and pulled her onto the roof.

"So...you're kusarigama?" Kid said, slight joy in his eyes. Demon weapons were hard to find in this town.

"Hehe, yeah. I actually have multiple weapon forms..." Tsubaki smiled, "my brother Masamune is a katana, which is one of my forms as well. I used to have a meister, as well as Masamune, but we were separated when we moved here.

Kid's eyes lit up.

"Do you happen to be looking for one?"

"What?"

"A meister. I would like to be your meister."

"But I don't want to have a meister if my brother doesn't...he already thinks everyone likes me more."

"Then I'll use you both! It's a win-win! You both get a meister, and I get to be symmetrical!"

Tsubaki decided to not point out the faint lines in his hair and instead said, "Isn't that dangerous? To use two weapons at once?"

"Trust me, I can handle it. That way you can repay me for saving your life back there."

"...I'll talk with Masamune about it and let you know."

"Meet me back here tomorrow, at eight."

After that discussion, they jumped the remaining houses, Tsubaki getting more confident every time. At last, they were on the roof of her house, a large white building with a red, flat roof. They jumped off of it and Kid rang the doorbell. It chimed, before being answered by an angry looking Masamune.

"I will shoot you if you keep trying to sell me those damn cooki–" he froze when he realized Tsubaki was standing on the doorstep. "–ies." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, before glaring at Kid and slamming the door.

Kid stayed frozen for a second, stunned at the rudeness, but brushed it off and headed back towards the seedier districts in town. They may have been dangerous, but they were special. Not many people spent their time in those areas, so they were quiet, secluded.

The only think he hated was the fact that all executions took place in those areas, so there was always blood staining the ground.

He decided to not think about that right now. He had a bigger issue to work out.

_Why the hell did I call Azusa my mother? _

_**To to be continued...**_


	4. Chapter two: FILLER, FILLER EVERYWHERE

Tsubaki sat across from her brother at the table. She had taken a shower when she had gotten home, cleansing her body of dirt, blood, and grime, and was simply wearing a bathrobe. Her brother sat across from her, a stern look on his face.

"What were you thinking, separating from us like that last night?" Masamune demanded. He didn't raise his voice with her very often, so that troubled her.

"I wanted to know that golden eyed boy's, Kid, name. Then I got lost. But Masa–" Tsubaki was cut off.

"Look, Tsubaki," Masamune rubbed his eyes, "I know you can take care of yourself. But did you not see the murder that took place in the middle of the town last night? People were cheering. They were wanting more. They wanted that person to die. Think about it; that could've been you. This isn't Japan, Tsubaki. This place is teeming with insanity."

"Why did they even blow up our house anyway?" Tsubaki wondered aloud.

"They're afraid of us. People like us weren't accepted there. Hell, I don't even know if we're accepted here," Masamune put his head in his hands.

Tsubaki remember what Kid had said.

_"Do you happen to be looking for one?"_

_"What?"_

_"A meister. I would like to be your meister."_

Why would he want to be their meister?

"Then I'll use you both! It's a win-win! You both get a meister, and I get to be symmetrical!"

Oh yeah. He had a thing for symmetry.

She then remembered the promise she made.

_"...I'll talk with Masamune about it and let you know."_

_"Meet me back here tomorrow, at eight."_

"Masamune?" Tsubaki asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, sister?" the katana replied, not looking up.

"Do you want a meister?"

"Tsubaki, I don't want a meister unless you get one too."

"I know. But we can have the same meister this way!"

"What?"

"Kid. The one who helped me get back. The one you slammed the door on. He asked to be OUR meister. Not mine, not yours, both of ours!"

"Isn't it dangerous to use two weapons at once?"

"When he was holding my hand, dragging me through the streets, I could feel it. His soul wavelength. It's powerful enough to support both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So what do you say?"

"It depends. Did he tell you why he needed weapons?"

"He-er-um...no. He didn't."

Masamune sighed. "Tsubakiiii, you have to ask these things!"

"Sorry!"

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid strolled past shops, most of which were abandoned. Some simply had faded pieces of paper taped to the doors that said "CLOSED: FOREVER" while others had boarded up windows. He stopped in front of an open shop.

"COFFEE and FOOD" the sign read.

"Clever name," Kid muttered before walking in.

The customers of the establishment looked to be normal people, some wearing tattered rags, others wearing pressed suits and dresses. The owner, a muscular man with black hair and rolled up sleeves, looked up from the beverage he was pouring to see the newcomer. Kid walked up to the cash register, which was being run by a red haired, rather busty cashier. Her name tag read "MEME TATANE".

"Six muffins please," Kid ordered, intending to bring some back home.

"I don't think we have muffins," the cashier said airily.

"Meme-chan! We do! Remember?!" an enraged yell came from the back.

"We do?" Meme yelled back, confused.

"Yes!" another voice shouted, though a bit more angry than the other.

"What were we talking about again?" Meme tilted her head. A pigtailed, black haired girl walked out the kitchen door and took Meme's place in front of the cash register.

"Hello, my name is Tsu-!" the girl froze when Kid leaned over the counter with the intent of fixing her pigtails. She began blushing heavily. When Kid was done, he stepped back to admire his work. The girl was still blushing and mumbled something and walked back to the kitchen in a daze.

A sour looking blonde haired girl stepped out of the kitchen next, and said "Hello, my name is Anya. I'll be taking your order. What would you like?"

"Six muffins, please," Kid repeated.

"What name do you want us to call out?" Anya was typing things into the register, and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Kid."

"That's not a name."

"That's my name."

"Your parents must hate you."

"I'm adopted."

"...your total is $8.56."

Kid handed her a ten and told her to keep the change.

_All that for some muffins._

He waited around for a few moments, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found himself face-to-boob with a very tall, voluptuous woman. Upon closer inspection, he realized she was wearing tall heels.

"Hey there cutie!" the woman spoke. She had yellow eyes, a rather skimpy outfit, and purple hair with two large curls on either side of her face. "Would you mind taking this to Spirit?" the woman, which Kid now recognized as Blair, a hostess at the cabaret club known as "Chupra Cabra's" Spirit often went to and dragged Kid and Stein along with him on more than one occasion, handed him a photo. It was of Spirit and Maka when they were younger, Maka clutching her father lovingly.

"Will do. He's been tearing the house apart looking for it," Kid put the picture in his pocket. When he heard a shout of "Kid!" he went over to the pick up counter and grabbed the food, and put it in his backpack. He checked his watch.

_5:26 p.m._

He had been out that long, huh?

I should head back, he thought, to apologize, if nothing else. And so, he left the shop, getting home with little trouble. When he got to the door however, was when he froze. What do you say? "_Hey, I'm sorry for calling you mom earlier and making things weird. Want a muffin?"_

He shook his head, sighing. He was overthinking things. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned it, and opened the door. A grey head of hair with a bolt through it snapped up and looked in his direction.

"And you've returned. Are those muffins?" Stein asked, gesturing to the bag he had just pulled out of his pack.

"Yes. Where's Azusa? I would like to apologize," asked Kid, setting the bag on the table.

"She went to the library with Maka. They should be back soon. In the meantime, put those in the pantry and help Marie with dinner," Spirit answered.

"Oh, Spirit, Blair wanted me to give you this," Kid said as he walked into the kitchen. He handed Spirit the photo, too which Spirit reacted by gushing and crying at the same time, however that worked. Kid shook his head and walked into the small kitchen.

How we have six people and survive in this small house is beyond me...

Marie was currently trying to reach a pot on one of the high shelves.

"Miss Marie? There's a step stool under the sink," Kid pointed.

"Kid, you know you can call me 'Marie'. Honestly, you've lived with me for fifteen years. And thank you," Marie walked over to the sink and grabbed the step stool, and asked to Kid to get the chicken out of the freezer. As they prepared dinner, Marie made small talk with the teen.

"So, Kid, what are you going to tell Azusa?"

"I'm going to apologize. It was merely a slip of the tongue."

"I'd accept that if we were talking about Kami. This is Azusa; the woman who raised you–"

"She helped raise Maka, too, Marie, after Kami left."

"Kid, do you know who found you that day, fifteen years ago?"

"Azusa..."

"Do you know who gave you your name?"

"She didn't want to get atta–"

"Who gave you your name?"

"...Azusa."

"Who enrolled you at the Academy?"

"Stein."

"Bad example. Kid–"

"Marie, look. Azusa is not my mother, nor am I her son. She is my caretaker, and I am her charge. End of story."

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Kid apologized to Azusa, who said it was fine and it was a simple mistake, though there was still slight tension in the air. There was an execution near their house, about three blocks away, but as they weren't required to go, they didn't. They did, however, hear the shouts and screams. According to Stein, at least four people died this time.

For some reason, Kid felt a strange urge to collect the souls. But that wasn't right. If you got a soul, you had to eat it.

_But what if you didn't? What if there's some sort of afterlife? What if there's some sort of supernatural being that's supposed to guide them there?_

_..._

_Yeah. I'm going crazy._

He excused himself to bed. All he wanted to think about was whether he was going to get weapons or not.

It was embarrassing enough being "that kid the teacher always calls on but never knows the answer", but he just had to also be "that meister with no weapon." No weapon meant no respect.

Hopefully Tsubaki and Masamune would agree. And with that thought, he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of weapons, souls, and something called "The Grim Reaper".

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Thankfully, the next morning he woke up of his own accord, rather than getting smacked the face with a pillow. He groaned when he realized what day it was.

**_Monday..._**

Why the hell did he not tell Tsubaki to meet him yesterday? At least then he would've gotten some sort of idea of whether or not they were even considering it!

Oh well. He would get an answer tonight.

He got out of bed and got dressed. Rather off handedly, he noticed he had a very monochromatic set of clothes. White, gray, and black, and occasionally red. Oh well, that didn't matter. Clothes were clothes. He wore a white short sleeved shirt, jeans, and a grey hoodie. He checked the time.

_7:25 a.m._

35 minutes till school started. He was behind schedule.

Kid raced down the stairs, not even bothering to say "good morning" to anyone. Maka was waiting impatiently by the door.

"You sleep a lot, you know that?" Maka sighed.

"I've just had a lot on my mind. Let's just go, alright?" said Kid. Once outside, Kid grabbed his skateboard, and Maka got on her bike.

""Race you!"" they said in unison. Both sped off through town, getting to the hill where the Academy was at the nearly same time, fifteen minutes later.

"I beat you!" Maka announced.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Whatever," Kid tossed his skateboard into the bush, and Maka hid her bike behind a tree, so they wouldn't get stolen.

As soon as they stepped inside the school, they parted ways. Maka had chosen not to become a meister, because although she wanted to be a scythe meister like Kami, the only scythe at the Academy had a partner, so she opted to go to the normal classes. Kid, however, found the normal classes boring, and strive to become a three star technician (another word for meister). That was a bit hard to do, however, if you didn't have weapons.

Stepping inside the classroom, he was greeted with a sneer from Miss Medusa, a blonde, yellowed eyed snake witch. Kid ignored her and went to his seat in between a pink haired witch named Kim, and an Earth Shaman known as Thunder. He was scanning the room, waiting for the bell to ring, when he noticed two familiar head of hair one row below him. He tapped their shoulders. They turned around and looked startled.

"Kid? You go here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. What other school is there?"

"Is that why–" Masamune was cut off by Miss Medusa slapping a pen against her clipboard.

"Mister...Nakatsukasa? Ah, you must be one of our new...students. Along with your sister, I presume?"

""Yes, Miss Medusa,"" the siblings answered in unison.

"Hn. Now with that useless information out of the way, I trust that Kid has no partner, still?" she smirked.

"I–"

Tsubaki stood up, cutting him off.

"We're his weapons."

"You're his weapon?" Medusa gave a half-lidded glance as the class snickered.

"Weapons," Masamune stood up as well.

"Oh, two? For symmetry, I assume? He must've been very desperate. Oh, well, as long as he finally has some, I guess BlackStar can finally have his fight."

Before either of the Nakatsukasas could ask who that was, a loud "Fuck yeah!" sounded out from the back of the classroom. Everyone turned towards the source of the noise. A rather short, blue haired boy was standing on his desk, finger pointed to the ceiling. A white haired, red eyed boy stood next to him on the ground. The blue haired boy jumped down from the desk and pointed at Kid.

"Finally! Get ready to feel the wrath of the great BLACK STAR! HAHAHAHA!"

Kid stood up from his chair, sighing.

"Do you have any idea what you just got yourselves into?"

**WHAT THE FUCK?! TWO REVIEWS?! FOUR FAVORITES?! 176 VIEWS?! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! Seriously though, thank you guys so much! I didn't think anyone would read this...THANK YOU SO MUCH CYBERHUGS ALL AROUND! **


	5. Chapter three: insanity begins

**EEEEERRRRGGGGKKKKHHH THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO RIGHT! I have a limit of 2,000 words for each chapter because I don't want chapters that are too short, but I don't want chapters that NEVER END. But since I can't write a fight scene to save my life, it was much shorter than I wanted. But there is a bit of a twist. OH OH OH OH OH OH AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I do have a question: What intrigued you to click this story? was it the summary? The characters? The concept? A lucky misclick? What made you decided to read this? So, without further ado..**

"Remember, no killing. And try to not spill too much blood. Do you know how hard that is to clean?" Medusa said, glancing at the five opponents. On one side, three black haired teens, two of them weapons. On the other, an albino weapon and a muscled, blue haired meister.

The white haired boy glowed, before turning into a long red, black, and silver scythe, which BlackStar twirled and spun effortlessly.

"That thing's huge!" Masamune yelped.

BlackStar swung, catching the three off guard.

"What the hell?! I thought you guys were a team!"

"W-we are!" Tsubaki stuttered.

"Then fight!"

The scythe nearly beheaded Masamune, who panicked and transformed, landing in Kid's outstretched hand.

"Tsubaki!" Kid yelled, holding out the other, looking ready throw Masamune out of his hand if Tsubaki didn't transform right fucking now.

Tsubaki glowed, and landed in Kid's hand as a katana, the same as Masamune.

"Now we're talkin'!" BlackStar swung the scythe around again, aiming for Kid's neck, who held one of the katanas out in a way that blocked the blade, making a resounding clang. Kid aimed a kick at BlackStar's face, leaving a bruise. He retaliated by jabbing the end of the scythe pole into Kid's gut, making Kid grunt. Kid spun around and elbowed BlackStar in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Kid jumped away, out of the scythe's reach.

"BlackStar, what's the purpose of this fight anyway?" said Kid, "Why didn't you fight me before, when I had no weapons?"

"Because I wanted a fair fight," BlackStar answered simply.

"You and I both know that that isn't it. There's another reason, isn't there?" Kid argued.

BlackStar gritted his teeth. He had seen Kid fight before. Kid would wear down the person's barriers through words and cocky smiles, and then strike.

Kid had seen BlackStar fight before, too. BlackStar went for offense, attacking wherever he could, physically. He mostly yelled when fighting.

_It seems stealth and speed will be my ally here._

_Although toying with his emotions a bit wouldn't hurt._

"Is it because, that way, you would be able to use Soul? Soul's a very large weapon, easy to defend one's self with against another weapon. But you can't challenge a weaponless meister. Now that I have weapons, you seized the oppurtunity, did you not? You were afraid of losing to me in hand-to-hand combat," Kid smirked.

"Shut up. I don't lose. I've never lost."

"You go after easy targets, like Ox–"

Said person in question shouted something, indignant. The two opponents ignored it.

"–so you can't lose. But based on how defensive you're holding Soul, I can tell you're a bit nervous," Kid finished and smirked.

"I said shut UUUP!" BlackStar yelled and swung, catching Kid's shoulder, making it bleed.

_Damn, that hurt. And now my symmetry is off. I gotta finish this fight quick._

Kid make a strike towards BlackStar's side, catching the tip of the katana in BlackStar's strange metal scarf. He pulled downward, catching the scarf around BlackStar's throat, making his gasp for air. BlackStar yanked the scarf off and charged Kid. He dodged, speeding out of the way. He kicked BlackStar's back, sending the scythe meister face planting into the ground. He recovered quickly, with a bloody nose.

"You're really starting to piss me off, you know that?!" BlackStar yelled. Kid could see small yellow stars where his pupils were supposed to be.

_The madness of the Star Clan...a lust for power, blood, and fear._

Kid knew he would have to be more defensive than offensive if BlackStar was activating that level of insanity.

BlackStar switched to one handed scythe wielding. If he were holding a normal scythe, he would've broken his arm by now. But if you resonating high enough with your weapon, it would feel light as air.

He swung, catching the black-haired meister off guard, and catching him in the area where the blade met the pole. BlackStar spun, causing Kid to fly off to the side, crashing into Medusa's desk, breaking the syringes and vials that were in the drawers, as well as reducing it to splinters. A shard of glass from one of the syringes cut his cheek, and the black liquid that was in it splashed on his face, seeping into the cut. He wiped it off. He stood, readjusting his grip of the katanas, and charged towards BlackStar.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Medusa watched the fight, mildly interested, and had tuned most of it out until she heard a loud crash. She saw Kid, looking dazed, sitting amongst what she assumed used to be her desk. She watched as the syringe that held her latest experiment shattered against his cheek, the contents entering his body through the wound.

_How interesting..._

It wasn't until the blade of the scythe made a metallic sounding CLANG! against the katanas that Medusa lost interest once again.

_I'll have to keep an eye on Kid. The Black Blood that entered his system is the very same that I injected in Chrona._

She looked over to where Chrona, her...child, sat. What gender was that child anyway? Chrona watched, shoulders hunched, before shrinking away when they caught the snake witch's eyes on them.

Medusa's yellow eyes glazed over, losing interest in the current battle quickly.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid kept getting red flashes in random location at different intervals as the fight went on. Was he losing his mind? After a particularly painful elbow in the back, he decided the battle needed to end NOW. The first half of the school day was nearly over, and if you were still fighting after the bell rang, you got detention with the Mizunes during lunch hour.

Not fun. They just made "_chi_" noises over and over the whole hour.

BlackStar must've realized it too, because he was getting more aggressive. He made sharper swipes, harsher kicks, and was starting to show strain.

"Just stop the fight, BlackStar. I can tell you're tiring. Just end the fight," Kid pleaded. His vision was clouding.

BlackStar apparently disagreed.

A _lot_.

He jumped, and send the point of the blade racing towards Kid's head. Kid barely had time to block, crossing the katanas in an "x" formation. He saw a trickle of blood coming from one of the blade, and kicked BlackStar in the chest, hard. There was a loud crack, and BlackStar doubled over, dropping Soul, who transformed, signaling the end of the fight just as the bell rang.

Tsubaki and Masamune transformed as well, Masamune rubbing his back.

"That was painful," he muttered. Tsubaki looked at him with concern.

Kid rubbed his shoulder. He would have Stein fix it up when he got home.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

The three exited the classroom amongst the sea of students leaving. They got to the cafeteria, and Kid spotted Maka on the other side of the room, who was waiting at the end of the lunch line. Temporarily abandoning the new students, he rushed over to her, joining her.

"Kid, what happened to your face?" the ash blonde asked, noticing the black cut across his cheek.

"It's nothing. I just had a little fight with BlackStar."

"You mean that really short kid with the tan and muscles?"

"Yes. He's an excellent fighter."

"Doesn't he only fight people with weapons?"

"Yes."

"But that means...Kid, did you finally find a partner?"

"Two."

"Two partners?! How did you pull that off?!" Maka began shaking the taller's shoulders.

"They're new. Tsubaki and Masamune Nakatsukasa. They're twin katanas. Maybe not the most practical, but the symmetry, Maka, the symmetry!"

"We need to get you counseling. Anyway, when can I meet them?"

"Hello," a voice spoke from beside them. Masamune and Tsubaki were standing beside them.

"Hello!" Maka greeted cheerfully. "You must be Tsubaki and Masamune."

"Yes. We moved here a few weeks ago and today is our first day at this school."

"We actually met Kid-mmfph!" Tsubaki had a hand placed over her mouth by Kid.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. They just met me today was all she was going to say," Kid sent a slight glare in the tall weapon's direction.

Maka didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but dropped it for now. After the four got their food, they found an empty table and sat down.

"So, where're you from?" Maka asked.

"We're from Japan," answered Masamune.

"Why'd you move here, anyway?" Kid questioned.

"Our house got blown up. We needed to move somewhere where we were pretty sure that wouldn't happen again," replied Tsubaki.

Maka and Kid exchanged glances, and said, in unison, "No promises in this city."

Now it was the siblings' turn to glance at each other.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Once lunch was over, the four returned to their respective classes. It seemed that, during lunch hour, the classroom had been cleaned up. Apparently they had done more damage than they thought. Medusa's desk had been replaced as well.

Tsubaki and Masamune found cards on their desks. They had their information, as well as having the area that said "WEAPON" marked off. Kid's card now had the first star colored in.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. BlackStar ended up with a few cracked ribs, but, as he said "A few broken bones can't keep a big star like me down!" and refused medical help until he passed out about two hours later.

The bell rang, dismissing the students for the day. Miss Medusa, however, called Kid to stay behind.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kid asked, a little hesitant. Medusa was a snake witch, and was not afraid of using her powers to manipulate people.

"Oh no," Medusa smiled sweetly, pulling her coat over her shoulders, "I just wanted to give you these. They'll help improve blow circulation and help clot up those injuries," she handed him a bag of red and white capsules. He took them, and put them in his backpack.

"Miss Medusa, did you happen to see what was in the syringe that broke against my face? I just want to make sure that the chemicals inside it won't kill me," Kid gestured to the black scratch.

"No, I didn't get see the contents, though nothing in my drawers is poisonous. I don't believe it should harm you, but let me know if there's any problem, okay?" Medusa lied.

_I didn't technically lie to him,_ she thought as the skinny black haired boy left, _Black Blood works much like regular blood. If he takes those pills, they should spread it throughout his body and make the effects kick in sooner. Then the real experiment begins._

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid pushed his foot against the ground, picking up speed on his skateboard, a few feet ahead of Maka, on her bike.

Both stopped near the front of their house, tossing their transportation in the shed, and opened the door, announcing their return.

"Hey-o!" Maka shouted, hanging her backpack on the rack.

Spirit materialized from the kitchen and began hugging his daughter, hearts in his eyes.

Kid rolled his eyes and hung his pack up as well, pulling the pills out of it and slipping them into his pocket just and crashed on the couch, sinking into the worn fabric.

Maka joined him after freeing herself from her father pulling out a book. Kid ended up falling asleep after awhile.

It was only for a few hours until Marie, Azusa, and Stein returned home, but the dream made it seem like an eternity.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

He was in a completely black room. On one end, was a gold and red chair that looked reminiscent of a throne. On the other, a white hole that led into an endless void blank void. Both were completely symmetrical.

_The chair could become asymmetrical, you know, by someone sitting in it, therefore becoming imperfect_. a gravelly, raspy voice spoke.

**The hole could fill up with things that you would have to see, the light showing all the imbalanced anomalies**. another voice, higher pitched and smoother said.

**_But the area around you_**, they spoke in unison, is always symmetrical.

_No light._

**No people.**

_No life._

**_Just_**

_**Nothing**_.

_Endless_ **void**.

**Endless** _nothing_.

_Endless_ **symmetry**.

**Endless** _balance_.

**_Endless perfection._**

"But...I don't want that!" Kid yelled. Or, tried too. There was no air, nothing for sound to bounce off of.

Just nothing.

Nothing...

_"Endless balance"..._

_"Endless perfection"..._

_The symmetry which exceeds symmetry._

_Nothing!_

**. . . . .**

_**. . . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

**_._**

**Wake uUuUp**! a light voiced cheered.

_Wake UuUuP!_

Wake!

**Wake**!

WAKE!


	6. Chapter four: Multi colored

**FUUUUUUUUU THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE EVER WRITTEN ITS ALMOST THREE THOUSAND WORDS! It's to make up for last chapter's shortness. **

**Just want to clarify because I forgot to in the first chapter; when it said "you couldn't die unless you were killed" I meant that if you were really careful, you could live until your skin rotted and your bones dried up. Since there's no shinigami to reap souls, that means the only way to die is to be killed. It's a fucked up world I forced our characters in. Not as bad as the hunger games though. I don't think anyway.**

Maka shook Kid awake, the boy's eyes opening slowly. She stared at him.

"Kid...are you okay?" her green eyes studied his face.

"Y-yeah just tired," he rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"You seemed distressed when you were sleeping," Maka explained.

"How so?"

"You just...I can't explain. It's like you were giving off this wave of distress," she shook her head.

Stein spoke up from where he stood in the doorway, "It sounds like you activated Soul Perception."

The two teens looked over.

"But I don't have–"

"Yes, you do. You both do, actually. That's how you two are able to sense each other's emotions so well."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Kid.

"I wasn't sure for a while, but since Kami had that ability, I had assumed Maka would at least have a weak version of it. You, however–"

"You don't know where I got it from. Story of my life," Kid rolled his eyes.

"How did you come to that conclusion, though?" asked Maka.

"I could tell, from your description of what you felt."

"But what about me?" Kid tilted his head, a strange habit he had developed over the years.

"I'll be damned if someone with a wavelength like that couldn't sense souls," Stein said as he walked back into his lab, shutting the door behind him.

Maka looked over at the black haired boy, who was still staring at the door.

_Soul Perception, the ability to sense souls, and physically see the soul itself. But how... she thought. _

She closed her eyes, and concentrated.

_Focus on a sixth sense..._

She began to make out faint lights, pulsing at different rates. There was her papa upstairs, with a quick, cheerful beat. There was Marie, a calm, soothing wavelength. There was Stein, a slightly insane, slow pulse. There was Azusa, a steady, yet sharp tempo.

Then there was Kid. It was all over the place, beating slow at some points, then suddenly speeding up.

Slowly, the physical forms and colors of the souls began to show. Her papa's light green soul, with a six foot diameter, Marie, yellow, 5 foot diameter, Stein, gray, eight foot diameter, Azusa, dark blue, five foot diameter, and once again, Kid's soul was strange. It was purple, blue, with gold flecks in places. There also seemed to be something black trying to swallow it, but the gold seemed to be pushing it back.

Nine foot diameter.

That was bizarre. Why would Kid's soul be larger than Stein's, who was one of the strongest people she knew? And what was up with that wavelength? It wasn't at all like the calm, collected person she knew Kid to be.

She opened her eyes, everything returning to normal. Same dim lights, same dirty walls and floor, same creaky stairs, same ripped up couch.

Kid was staring at her, eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Go take a shower. You smell like blood and depression."

Kid made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, and he ran up the stairs, and a few seconds later, some muffled voices spoke. One sounded like Azusa, the other sounded like Kid. Maka strained her ears to hear.

"–ar Clan?!" she heard Azusa yell.

"I didn't instigate it!" Kid responded.

"You still accepted! And you didn't even know the weapons!"

"I did! I saved Tsubaki's life for fucks sake!"

"Watch your language! Wait what?!"

Maka grew a confused look on her face, as she didn't know either.

"I was out the other morning, and Tsubaki had apparently gotten lost the night before, and was being chased by an Afreet*! All I asked for in return was that she and her brother become my weapons! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be the only kid without a weapon?!"

"Maka doesn't have a weapon either! Kid–"

"Maka isn't in my class either!" Kid interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me! Kid, resonating with two weapons is extremely dangerous. You're lucky you didn't get more hurt than you already are."

She heard an impatient huff, and the noises stopped before she heard the sound of running water. Maka sighed and went back to her book, waiting for the next argument to break out.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Azusa watched the impatient fifteen year old walk down the hall to the bathroom, and let out a sigh as she heard the water turn on. She walked down the stairs and sat in the armchair, rubbing her face.

"My goodness, Maka, what am I doing wrong," her voice came out muffled. Said teenage girl in question glanced up from her book and said "You aren't doing anything wrong. Kid's just being a teenager. I do it to Papa and Marie, Kid does it to you and Stein."

"He swore at me, Maka."

"Again, he's just being a teenager. He doesn't really seem to consider you a parent (despite the incident yesterday) so he's not going to be as respectful, I guess."

"But, Maka, he doesn't swear at me. I've never heard him swear like that at anyone. Something's off."

"...I noticed it too," Maka spoke after a moment of silence.

"Wha–?"

"I looked at his soul. There's something weird about his wavelength," Maka said before Azusa could ask when she gained the ability to look at souls, "It's all erratic and crazy. And there's something black trying to surround it."

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before changing into clean clothes, wrapping his shoulder, and locking himself in his room for the rest of the night.

Or at least, that's what the other members of the household assumed, since he never came out and the door was locked. Maka said he was probably asleep, since he "slept all the goddamn time," though she was pretty sure she knew what he was really doing.

_He probably went out again. _

And she would be correct.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid shut his window, carefully balancing on the ledge of the roof. One wrong step and his could break every bone in his body. He heard the click that signified it was shut, and jumped down onto solid ground, sticking the landing perfectly. He knew it would be dangerous to walk around with an open wound, but he had taken two of the pills Miss Medusa had given him and the cuts had stopped bleeding and were clotting quickly. Plus he had wasted a lot of time by sleeping earlier and needed to just plain get out the house. He wandered a bit. The night even seemed to be peaceful. Maybe he was catching a break for once in his life.

Then the blood on the moon began dripping.

_Of course. How could I expect anything different. _

It didn't seem to be from a Killing this time, but rather manslaughter. There was blood everywhere, glinting innocently in the moonlight. A man was on the ground, silver barrel of a gun pressed against his head. The body next to him suggested it may have been his friend, though it wasn't much of a body, more just a bunch of holes blown into the flesh. The shooter was a short haired teenage girl. She was rather aesthetically pleasing to the eye, Kid noted, but the malicious grin on her face and the glint in her eye ruined it.

He darted around the corner, wanting to avoid confrontation, and didn't particularly want to get his head blown off.

He heard several shots, each accompanied by a loud cackle of glee, and vaguely saw a faint pink glow.

"Patty, you shouldn't take so long next time. My back hurts if I'm in weapon form too long," he heard a female voice say.

"Ehehehe, sorry sis. I just like seeing 'em squirm," another female voice said, sounding much younger.

Kid hadn't realized he stopped running, too intent on hearing the conversation.

"Whatever. Let's just get back home. Mom'll have our heads if we come home before we can 'entertain'."

He heard the sound of footsteps, and realized they were about to walk down the alley he was standing in.

"Hey sis, maybe we can get one more," he heard the younger say, before faintly seeing a pink flash in his peripheral vision. Then Kid felt the cold steel of a gun barrel pressed against his head.

"Yeah, I guess one more wouldn't hurt."

He slowly looked behind him. A different girl, a dark blonde, pressed a finger to her lips, holding a gun to his head.

_They're both weapons. _

"You know, you're pretty cute. It'll be a shame to see that face covered in blood," she winked, before closing her finger around the trigger.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Imagine having a thousand knives drilled into your skull. Now imagine those knives being on fire and melting as they make contact with your head. Now you've got a pretty good idea of how it feels to be shot by a bullet made solely of someone's wavelength.

He didn't scream, yell, or cry. He didn't make a sound. He just fell to his knees. The girl stood behind him confidently, hand against her hip, waiting for him to fall face first onto the ground so she could take his soul.

But that never happened. He just knelt, eyes widened in shock and pain, hands clenched into fists.

The girl was confused. Most people died once they were shot. And didn't they usually bleed? Her and her sister were Afreets. Their wavelength bullets were like a real bullet.

So why was this kid still standing? Or, alive, rather. He wasn't standing.

Kid stood up, shaking. His head throbbed in pain. He looked at the confused teenager standing behind him, gun held loosely in her hand. It glowed pink before transforming into the other girl from before.

"Oi, Liz, why ain't he dead?" the younger spoke.

"I-I-I don't know Patty."

Kid took a step back, then two, then once it was clear they wouldn't pursue him, he broke into a sprint and ran down the alley, disappearing from the two's sight.

"That was weird...Patty, are you sure you weren't holding back?"

"I'm positive. Maybe he's like us. Maybe he's an Afreet too."

"I don't think Afreets can have gold eyes," the elder gestured to her own, which were once blue, but were now a sickly purple.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Once Kid was sure he was out of sight, he slowed to a walk. It was rather quiet, aside from the squeaking of a rat. The stars overhead in the dark violet sky were quickly covered by dark swirling clouds that suggested a storm was coming. It was well known that the storms could be fatal if you stayed out in them too long. The lightning struck everywhere, and it had such a high voltage it could kill you with a single strike. The rain came down like bullets and was often particularly frozen. He heard thunder, and ran into the nearest building, which was a parking garage for an abandoned movie theater. It was dim, with a few yellow flickering lights with moths buzzing around them. Then the first few raindrops fell, and the lights flickered out. He shuddered, and ran up a few flights of stairs, until he was on the eighth level.

"-all this trouble for a book?"

"He'd have killed us anyways."

"Still. We lost ten men finding this shit."

"Eh, they were worthless anyway."

A bolt of lighting flashed across the sky, illuminating the empty room with a bright white light for a few seconds. In those few seconds, he made spotted two figured on the other side of the room.

Apparently, they had spotted him, because the next thing he knew, he heard a gruff "Hey, you!"

Kid froze, not making a single sound.

"You okay, man?" a smoother voice asked.

"I coulda sworn I saw some kid over there,"

Lighting flashed again, multiple times in a row. The two, a man and a woman, came running towards him. Kid's shoulder began acting up, making it painful to move, and the woman pinned him to a column. Her stringy blonde hair whipped into his face, her brown eyes filled with malice.

"What's a fragile lil' thing doin' out here? Thought you could poke your nose where it don't belong, ah? Thought you could–gahck!" she was cut off by Kid reaching out and grabbing her throat. He threw her to the ground, and a book slid away on the now wet ground. He heard it slide across the ground before stopping at a wall. Kid and the man exchanged glances, before both rushing over to grab it, making splashing noises.

"Stay outta this, punk!" the man shoved Kid to the side, Kid landing on his injures shoulder. He let out a loud yelp, and scrambled back to his feet, speeding towards the man. The man had was only a few feet away from the book. He dove towards it, tossing it to the woman, who had recovered. Kid stopped running and slid across the ground, before changing direction, heading towards the woman, tackling her and snatched the book. He flipped it over to look at the cover.

_The Book of Eibon...?_

"Jack! What're you doing just standing there! If we don't get that book to Kishin-sama he'll have our heads!" the woman screamed.

_Lord Kishin? She can't possibly mean Asura...could she? _

The man, known as Jack, charged Kid. But Kid was lighter, faster, and despite his injuries, managed to avoid the attacker for a good while. But with a lucky grab, Jack had grabbed Kid's leg and was holding him upside down. Kid clutched the book tightly, not letting it go.

"Give me the damn book!" Jack spat.

"Not until you tell me what it's for! What are you planning on doing with it? What does Kishin-sama have to do with this?"

"None of your business punk! Give me the book!"

"Fine!" Kid threw it, as best as he could while he was upside down. It was enough to send it teetering towards a ledge, half hanging off, ready to tumble off the side before falling two hundred feet below.

Jack dropped Kid, who did a messy flip to avoid breaking his neck, and he and the woman ran towards the book, but Jack ended up slipping a falling, and crashed into the woman. They slid, until they were both grabbing onto the edge of the building, hanging off the edge. Kid calmly walked over, and picked up the book. He began to walk away.

"What, you just gon' leave us here?" the woman called out. Kid turned around, a sick smile on his face.

"You're right, that would be cruel," he said, as he crushed their fingers with his foot, causing them to scramble for the edge, until they plunged, two hundred feet to their deaths, leaving blue souls floating faintly at the bottom before getting swallowed by Afreets.

Shame. They were Innocents**. Oh well, two less people that'll annoy me. He thought with a twisted grin, and walked away, before his face twisted into one of confusion and horror.

_I've...I've never thought like that before and...I just killed two Innocents. _

_...and I feel no regrets. _

He slumped against a pillar, mulling over his thoughts.

_Book of Eibon..._

_Eibon..._

_Wasn't Eibon one of the "Eight Powerful Warriors" of Shinigami?_

_And isn't he still sealed beneath the ground?_

**Today isn't Kid's day, is it? I promise I'll try to get to Tsubaki and Masamune next chapter. Damn this chapter was fun. Oh and before I forget...**

***Afreet: a pre-Kishin or Kishin egg essentially. The term was used in the English Sub I think. Idk. People who have consumed the souls of innocents.**

****Innocents: pure humans. No matter what sin or crime they have committed, as long as they haven't consumed the soul of an innocent, their soul will remain blue.**

**This is one of those stories where you have to remember details from previous chapters, and it's frustrating as hell because that means I have to remember them too. Fuck.**

**Review, Fave, Follow, eat a sandwich. Do whatever it is you people do. **


	7. Chapter five: Getting to the damn plot

**Oh mai gawd. I'm actually getting to the damn plot now. FFS Child you should've gotten to it last chapter. Dammit. I give up on trying to stick to about 2,000 words. This chapter is fucking long and that's how I like it. **

Tsubaki watched the shadows pass through her room, branches of trees blocking the yellow moonlight. She thought it was odd. The moonlight in Japan was white or slightly blue. Why was it yellow here? Why did the moon here have a face?

_And what was that weird wavelength change in the battle with that short kid?_

It had happened around the time Kid has crashed into the desk. She had heard a shattering noise, and a few minutes later Kid's wavelength started going crazy. What was up with that? She wracked her brain, trying to think of a logical explanation.

_This city is crazy...maybe the chaos of it suddenly made him freak out? Or he was holding back his strength? _

She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, gripping her bed covers with her other hand. This place was just crazy in general. She noticed a slight red tint to the light that was filtering through her window. She looked at the moon. Blood ran out of the mouth, filtering between the teeth.

_Hehehe... _she faintly heard it laughing, like the sun, only less raspy.

_Hehehe..._

_hEhEhE..._

_HeHeHe..._

It was getting annoying.

_No wonder this town's gone mad..._

She moved from her sitting position, moving to lie on her side. She stared blankly at her wall. It had a painting of a camellia blossom, a tsubaki flower.

She has always thought it interesting that her parents had named her for a flower that held no scent. It was a bit depressing sometimes, for one thing. The way a camellia died was rather tragic. The petals would fall, then scatter, leaving no trace.

Oh well. A boy back where she had lived had said her name was pretty then attempted to flirt.

Then the house exploded.

It had come suddenly. Masamune had said it was because they were weapons, but Tsubaki suspected otherwise.

_There's something else at play here. _

She and her brother had always detested the ways of the world.

There were people who were in their hundreds, suffering until they dried up, because there was no one to take their souls unless they left the body. There were people who died young because of murder, slaughter, destruction, because that was the only way to get a soul out of a body for personal use, whether it was to become an Afreet, or simply for bragging rights. She couldn't deny it though, she had consumed an Innocent soul or two. She was dared too. She didn't like it. She felt horrible. It wasn't like she had killed them, they had just died, and a boy in their village had said "Hey, Tsubaki, why don't you eat it? I dare you too."

And Tsubaki, being no older than 7, had obliged, because you didn't just refuse a dare. Masamune had done it too, apparently, a few hours after Tsubaki did.

(She later learned, on accident, that he had done it of his own accord. And it had been more than one.)

She got a bit suspicious of her brother after that. _Why would he willingly consume Innocent souls? Was...was he trying to become an Afreet? No, of course not. He was 10. 10 year old boys did dumb things. It's not like he's still doing it now. _

She then recalled the events of the day the house exploded, 8 years later.

12:56 p.m.

_**A boy tried to flirt with her. **_

12:57 

_**Still flirting. What was that noise?**_

12:59

**_"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested–"_**

1:00

**_"Did you hear that?!" _**

**_"That sounded like something exploding!"_**

**_"Looked like it too!" _**

**_"Wait..."_**

**_"That was our house!" _**

5:47 p.m., three weeks later. 

**_"Masamune! Tsubaki! Get on the plane!" _**

**_"Wha-why?!" _**

**_"We're moving!" _**

**_"Why?!" _**

**_"We can't live in a hotel forever!" _**

She lay in her bed, thoughts washing over her like the tide over a shore, until the world grew muffled and the laughter of the moon faded.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Several months passed. Kid's partnership with the Nakatsukasas was a bit rocky, mostly due to the fact that Masamune and Kid tended to clash, but it worked nonetheless. Kid's skills in wielding the two grew rapidly to the point where he could slice open a practice dummy in 8 seconds to the dot.

(He could probably destroy them faster, but ya know...eight...)

Kid's interest in the Book of Eibon was still not satisfied. Several pages stuck together, for one, including several in the middle. It was like they were sealed somehow. It was strange, because there were no signs of glue or any sticky substance, it was just that they wouldn't open. He knew they were stuck because the corners were bent in opposite directions and they were too thick to be one page. He would look at it for hours upon hours. Maka decided to investigate. She opened the door to his room, and he scrambled to shut the book and hide it.

"Alright, what have you been reading?"

"Er-uh-butterflies...?"

Maka raised an eyebrow.

"They're symmetrical!"

"Let me see that," she moved to his desk and made a grab, but he jumped out of his chair, raising the book out of reach. She looked at the cover.

"'The Book of Eibon?'" she asked.

"Yes," Kid relaxed from his outstretched stance, holding the book with both hands, showing her the cover.

"How old is that thing?" said Maka.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Eibon worked with Shinigami, so it's at least 800 years old, and that he was sealed beneath the town. Still is today. If we could just break the seal..." Kid trailed off.

"Back up. Kid, you don't know what this Eibon person is like! What if he's like, a murderer or something?"

"Maka, half the town is murderers. Besides, the writing in this book shows that he is not, in fact a murderer, but a wizard."

"Oh great, wizards. Yay. This isn't Harry Potter you idiot–"

"If you would be quiet for two seconds that would be lovely. Look at this page-see? It's like some sort of spell or something."

Maka squinted at the page.

"Kid, this isn't any kind of human language. How the hell did you read that?"

Kid flipped the book around. He hadn't focused on the text before, only reading words, but now that he looked...that wasn't anything that could've been read by human eyes.

_What the hell...?_

"That's...that's really strange..." he said after a moment of silence.

"You should show this to Stein-"

"Show what to me?"

Both teens nearly jumped out of their skins.

"S-stein!" they yelped in unison.

Said man in question looked at the book in question.

"What've you got there?"

"NOTHING!" Kid shouted, louder than he meant to.

"Nothing would imply that you had nothing in your hand. And I can clearly see something in your hand. What is that?" Stein said.

Kid glared at Maka, who shrugged. He looked back at Stein, who gave him a look of "give me the damn book or I'll dissect you right here".

Kid shut the book and handed it over.

"S'not like you can read it anyway," he muttered.

Stein inspected the book before flipping it open, growing a perplexed expression on his face.

"This...this is not human. How did you read that?"

Kid shrugged.

"I don't know. Came naturally, I guess."

Stein scrutinized the lanky boy in front of him.

_Who were his parents, anyway?_

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

"Hey Kid, I've got a question," Tsubaki asked.

"What?"

"Can we, well, can me and Masamune meet your, uh, meet your household members?" Tsubaki said awkwardly, not sure if she was supposed to say "family", out of fear of offending him.

Kid picked up on this and said, after chuckling a bit, "I'll ask. Though I don't see why that would be a problem. When were you planning on visiting?"

"Oh...um...tonight. Our parents are having a gathering thing with some important people and it would be horribly awkward of we stayed," Tsubaki scratched the back of her head sheepishly, long strands of her hair loosening a bit as she did so. Kid twitched a bit at the messiness but said nothing.

"Er-I'll ask. Do you have a phone or..." Kid trailed off.

"I've got a landline. Here's the number," Tsubaki's eyes flicked around looking for something to write with, when a blue pen and a post-it was suddenly in her line of vision.

"Need something? I carry a pen and paper at all times," Kid explained.

"Thanks," Tsubaki smiled and wrote the number.

"What time do you need to come? Anytime after six o'clock is okay."

"Uh, I think seventy thirty or so?" Tsubaki said.

Kid nodded. "Should be fine. I'll make sure then call you and tell you. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two continued chatting, Masamune joining in a few minutes later, until the sun started to set. They then parted ways, hopefully meeting up again in a couple of hours.

"I hope they let us come over. Maybe they can explain what's going on with his wavelength," Tsubaki said to her brother.

"Doubt it. But we can always try," Masamune shrugged.

They continued walking home, wary of anything (or anyone) that could potentially kill them.

Thankfully, they made it home safe, at about 7 o'clock, just in time for a phone call.

Tsubaki rushed over to the phone first, to which her mother responded, "What? Expecting a call from a cute boy?"

"Mother!"

Her mother snickered.

"Mother, that's not it at all. You know how awkward it is for us to be here when you have guests like the ones you're having tonight. Tsubaki asked our meister if we could come over for the night until they leave," Masamune explained.

"Hello?" Tsubaki answered.

"Hey. So, the adults say it's fine. Oh, and I have something to show you when you come over. Seven thirty, right?" was it the phone connection, or did Kid say "seven" with a hint of malice...?

"Yes, seven thirty. Where do you live again?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid gave her the address and hung up suddenly, and she caught part what he was about to yell.

"MAKA SHE IS NOT MY–"

Tsubaki giggled and wondered if that was how it was every day at his house. It certainly sounded more interesting than hers.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Half an hour later, the two siblings stood in front of the door to Kid's house. It was an odd house, with mismatched gray siding and a green door. Moss grew around the bottom, and the windows were all cracked somehow. It was large, though that made sense, since six people lived in it, four of them adults.

Tsubaki knocked politely, heard some shouting, something hitting a wall, a meow, and then the door opened, a brunette woman with blue eyes and glasses opening it. She looked a bit disheveled.

"You must be Kid's partners. Come in," she let them in.

They took a look around the room. Ripped up sofa, large armchair, books everywhere, and a cracked TV. There were two doors, one dark gray and shut tightly, the other open and leading into the kitchen. On the right was a long set of stairs, separated from the rest of the room by a wall, leading to a narrow hallway, that presumably lead to the bedrooms. On the left was an entrance to another hallway, and they weren't sure where it lead.

There was a purple cat lying on the back of the sofa, wearing a witch hat, yellow eyes open.

"Nya~nice to meet you!" it spoke with a woman's voice.

"WHAT THE HELL A TALKING CAT WHA–" Masamune yelled, flailing.

Kid poked his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"That's Blair. She sleeps here sometimes," he explained.

Maka poked her head around on the other side.

"She's also a really tall purple haired lady."

There was a poof! and in the place of a cat, a scantily clad, large breasted woman sat, with two large hair curls around her face.

"Nya~hello again!" she said.

"Nothing makes sense in this house, does it...?" grumbled Masamune.

"Considering a enter the house through the ceiling more often than not..." said Kid, looking up at a round hole in the ceiling that went all the way to the roof, something covering the entrance on the roof.

"Didn't I tell you to stop that?" Azusa raised an eyebrow.

Kid sighed. "Yes, yes you did."

He stepped into the room, Maka following, and a blonde woman wearing an eyepatch peeked around the frame, and smiled.

"Do you guys just stand around in the kitchen in your free time?" Masamune muttered.

A red headed man poked his head around the corner.

"I heard screaming about a cat. Is Blair here?" he asked.

Blair winked at him before poof!-ing back into a cat.

"Oh, you must be Kid's weapon partners, Mas-Masa– I'm sorry I don't know how to say your name right."

"Masamune. And Tsubaki," Kid said slowly, casting a sharp glare at Spirit, who screamed and ran back down the hall, before screaming again and running back out. A tall man in a lab coat with a screw through his head walked into the room.

"What was that about, exactly?" he said monotonously as he turned the screw.

Kid facepalmed and said "If everyone could stay in one room for five minutes I could introduce you all and we could get this over with."

Once everyone had settled down, and introduced each other, Tsubaki remembered something.

"Kid, didn't you say you had something to show u–"

"Schthhch shut uuuup!" Kid put his hand over her mouth and dragged her upstairs, her brother following and making sounds of indignation. Maka was intrigued and followed.

The adults stared after them but said nothing.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid shut the door to his room, and turned around to face the other three in the room.

"Okay. Maka, you know what this is," he pulled the Book down from the top of his dresser and held it out, ripped and torn cover in plain sight.

"Book of Eibon...?" Masamune read.

"Yes. After an...incident a few months ago, I've been studying it. Maka caught me reading it earlier and so did Stein."

"And for some reason he can read it," Maka gestured, slightly irritated, as she wanted to know what it said.

"Is it in a foreign language or something?" Tsubaki offered.

"It's not even human. Look," Kid opened it to a page and showed her, her eyes widening as she looked at it.

"That's bizarre. And what is Eibon?"

"A wizard. He's still sealed beneath the city. If we could somehow break the seal, we might get some answers," Kid concluded.

"But where is the seal?" asked Maka.

"I have a theory," Kid reached into the drawer of his desk, pulling out a slip of paper, "This is a map of the school. See these stairs?" Kid pointed.

"Yes..."

"Well it doesn't say where they lead. I've seen them, and no one ever goes down there. What if...what if that's where the seal is?" he said.

"But how do you know it doesn't go to a storage room or something?" asked Tsubaki, not liking where this was going.

"I don't. But I'd rather investigate and find out than never check and be forced to always wonder."

**SHIT I HAVE TO EXPLAIN SHIT NOW DONT I**

**OKAY: so the reason the book of Eibon isn't in English and is in some sort of weird language is because eibon wasn't human and dammit if a human got a hold of that shit and it was in English teh world would end. Kid can automatically read it because it's written in the language of Shinigami and he's a motherfucking shinigami even know he doesn't know it yet and oopsspoiler won't for a long time. **

**Oh and the pages that stick together are the ones that you would open to be sucked into the book and go through the lust chapter and all dat shiat. **

**Oh and if I were to add pairings to this story, what would you want to see? They won't be the main focus, just, I know a lot of you guys like romance. The main focus of this story, though is (beeeeeeeeeeepnomorespoilersbeeeeeeeeeep) **


	8. Chapter six: Damn this is short

**I won't bore you with why this is so late. And why it's so short. or why I curse so much. **

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

The four, Maka, Masamune, Tsubaki, and Kid came out of their hiding places. Earlier they had discussed the best way to investigate, and decided on hiding after school let out, waiting for most faculty and staff to leave. The lights were shut off, making the hallways dark and eery.

They joined up around the area near the stairs, and looked down. The stairs looked normal, dark colored bricks, laid out in an even fashion, and could've past for nothing worth checking out had they not lead to somewhere below the first floor.

Maka looked behind them, checking for anyone who might be watching.

"Well?" she asked.

They looked at each other, and began the descent. The farther they went down, the more cobwebs popped up, some stretching across the gap, tangling in their hair.

At the bottom, where there was little light to see, was a door.

An _open_ door.

"What the-?" Maka shouted, causing it to echo off the walls.

"I guess we weren't the only ones with this idea..." Tsubaki peered around the edge.

"That's weird..." Masamune commented.

"Whatever. For all we know, it's always been open. Come on," Kid prodded.

He rested his hand on the knob, opening it wider, and they looked around the frame, seeing nothing terrifying jumping and about to rip their faces off. They stepped inside.

The door slammed shut, making them jump. The room was pitch black.

"I know what you're doing. I can't allow you to pass," a voice spoke up from the darkness.

Torches lit up along the wall. In the middle of it, a scrawny, pink haired, robe wearing teenager. In one of their hands was a long sword with a pair of red lips covered in spit.

"Chrona?!"

Chrona said nothing, only holding the sword in a more defensive position, until the mouth was facing the group.

"Ragnarok..."

The group tilted their heads in confusion.

"Screech resonance."

The mouth let out an ear splitting shriek, causing the group to cover their ears. But that barely muffled the blood curdling scream.

Once the screams died down, Kid shook his head, trying to get his shit together.

"Tsubaki, transform. Masamune, you're with Maka," he commanded. Tsubaki glowed yellow and landed in his hands as a kusarigama. He slipped into a fighting stance.

"But I don't know how to use a katana!" Maka yelled.

"Just hit shit with the sharp end and you'll be fine!" Kid responded as he threw one end of the chain towards Chrona, wrapping it around their leg.

Masamune and Maka exchanged glances, before Masamune glowed purple and Maka caught him, feeling the grip in her hand.

"'_Just hit shit with the sharp end_'!" Maka yelled, mocking Kid, as she charged the swordsman, point of the sword at their throat.

"You're too confident and brave. I don't know how to deal with that. Oh well. People like you are easier to deal with when they're dead," Chrona raised the black sword, and struck downward. Maka barely jumped out of the way in time.

Kid chose that moment to yank the chain, sending Chrona flying forward, face planting.

"Ow!"

He loosened the chain and pulled it back into his hand, and readjusted his grip. Chrona stood back up. They raised the sword above their wrist, and sliced it, sending a spray of black liquid up, before it solidified into a curved shape.

"What the hell?!"

Chrona raised their arm and sliced down, pressing the blade into Tsubaki's chain, making a sickening grinding noise. Kid kicked upward into Chrona's chin, distracting them enough that he could move out of the way. He crouched low on the ground and threw one end of the kusarigama so that the blade would slice one of Chrona's shins.

Instead, it bounced of with a metallic clang.

Chrona looked down for a brief moment where Kid was crouching, and slice down with the sword. Kid jumped back, but slipped and fell.

_How. Fucking. Perfect._

"Kid! Watch out!" Maka shouted.

"Thank you captain obvious!" he snapped back. Chrona sped towards him, making a stab for his face with the sword's point, Kid dodging to the best of his ability.

Maka ran, and swung the katana at Chrona's neck. Chrona dodged and spun around, sword nearly taking Maka's head off. She ducked, and kicked them in the back, sending them towards Kid, who kicked Chrona's chest and sent them towards Maka. It continued for a while.

"This is like a game," said Kid, and Maka could've sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. Like a twisted smile.

"Can-you-please-stop-kicking-me?" Chrona said between kicks.

"No," Kid and Maka said in unison.

"Ragnarok–"

"SHI–"

"Screech resonance!"

There came that horrible screeching noise. The two (temporary in one case) meisters covered their ears, backing away several feet, the screech echoing of the walls causing the torches to shake. Several threatened to fall.

The sound was maddening. Chrona started screaming as well, and swiped the point of the sword along on the ground, causing a strange, shark-like, black thing to start racing across the ground, gnashing its "teeth", towards Kid.

"Kid! Look out!" Maka yelled, barely heard over the screech.

"What?!" Kid looked up, and saw the black object. He uncovered his ears for a split second, and jumped, soaring over the Black Thing. He landed, crouching, one leg out for better balance. His head was tilted down, and he stood. He dropped one end of the chain, sending it clattering to the floor.

"K-kid?" Maka looked up, ears still covered.

He didn't respond, mostly due to the intense screeching. He simply rotated on the balls of his feet, body facing the wall, arm outstretched behind him, gripping one end of the chain, and spun around, throwing the loose end of the chain so it wrapped around Chrona. The screeching stopped, and Chrona had a look of terror appear on their face.

"You look funny when you're scared."

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Tsubaki jolted, jiggling the chain, when she realized what was going on, and who had said that.

The conflicting wavelength had taken a side. The wavelength evened into one that was all too familiar, one that she felt everyday.

_Madness_.

She closed her eyes.

_So...that's how it will be, huh?_

_Might as well join in the fun_. she thought with a twisted grin.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Maka watched with growing horror. Tsubaki's chain seemed to start turning from silver to a dark gray color, the blades turning the color of iron.

"Maka? Maka! What's going on?!" Masamune yelled, reflection appearing in the blade.

"I-I don't know."

Masamune glowed, changing back to his human form, and saw the madness before him.

"Tsubaki!" he yelled.

Tsubaki's reflection appeared in the blade that was cutting into Chrona's chest. She closed her deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Masamune," she said, before promptly opening them again, all twisted smiles.

"It's only temporary!" Kid yelled, giggling. He yanked his arm back, sending Chrona crashing into a wall. A torch fell, setting the walls and part of the ground on fire.

"Hehe. Whoops!" Kid grinned.

"Kid..." Maka whispered. She focused her soul perception, and saw his wavelength had evened out.

_Purely golden soul, completely covered in black._

_What was the black?_

_Black..._

_Black..._

_What was the black?_

_Black..._

_Black cut!_

Her mind thought back to the day Kid had gotten his partners.

_**"Kid, what happened to your face?" **_

_**"It's nothing. I just had a little fight with BlackStar."**_

_Black cut! Black cut. _

_Cuts reflect the color of your blood._

_So Kid's blood..._

_It was _black_?_

_But his hoodie was stained red..._

_What is going on?!_

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Chrona watched, as the face of their classmate, Kid, drew near their own. The expression on his face was terrifying. It was a slight, sadistic smile, devoid of any happiness, filled to the brim with insanity. Five black lines went vertically over his mouth, and his eyes were partially rolled back into his head.

"Your blood, it's black, is it not?" he asked, mouth twitching.

"Y-yes," Chrona stuttered.

"Guess what," he whispered.

Chrona said nothing, cyan eyes wide with fear.

"SO IS MINE!"

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

**This chapter is really, really short, but I didn't want to keep y'all hanging for too long.**

**And in response to that BEAUTIFUL GUEST: *to quote my best friend* "WAT OMG REALLY?!" Do...do you really think that? I didn't think my story was that good, especially since that many people don't like AUs. You are now my overlord. I am at your service.**

**And I would just like to say, to all of you, that reviews like the one this lovely Guest gave are what gets writers writing. Never forget.**

**Suggestions, people, suggestions! I wanna hear the wackiest pairings you can think of that would work in this Universe! Gimme your weirdest ideas! I already got Maka x Masamune and Kid x Masamune from the same person, Sol's Darkness (thank you, too!)**

**actually, thank everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed! **

**CHILD OUT MOTHERFUCKER!**


	9. Chapter seven: Fuck chapter titles

**So sorry for the delay! October is a busy month for me. Actually, the last few months of the year are busy for me. Holiday season and all that, so updates might be slow for a while. **

**HAGHHHGUG now that THAT is out of the way, have another chapter! **

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Red, red, red! Everything is red! Such a pretty color. Except for those black blurry figures. Who are they? Kid thought, as he slung one of the blurry figures across the room. He vaguely heard a "WUAAAAGH!" but it was hard to tell. There was a lot of static. It was getting annoying. He felt the weapon form of Tsubaki move slightly in his hand as she laughed. Such a nice laugh. It was the only sound that could get through the static.

"Heeeeey~!" she sang, "They went pretty far!"

Kid nodded in agreement.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Maka watched, through the smoke and fire, which was slowly creeping to the ground, as Chrona went flying, landing in front of her, after she had heard a loud, strangled yell followed by a malicious laugh.

She saw a blurry figure start to walk towards her. She held the katana in a, what she assumed, fighting stance. The figure's form became clear, and she straightened up.

"Kid!" she yelled. He didn't seem to hear her, only focused on Chrona. The chain of the kusarigama, half of which was being dragged on the ground, vibrated, a faint giggle being heard.

"Tsubaki!" Masamune shouted, reflection appearing in the blade.

Kid dropped the blade that was in his hand, Tsubaki changing a split second before it hit the ground. She stood.

To say she looked crazy would be an understatement. Her pony tail was messy and half falling out, her eyes had black circles beneath them, and her hand kept twitching.

"Yes brother?" she asked sweetly. Masamune glowed, giving Maka the silent signal to let him go, before returning to human form and ran over to his sister.

Kid watched with mild interest, glancing towards the terrified form of Chrona. Chrona got up and made a move to run away, but Maka grabbed their arm.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here until–" a burned piece of wood fell from the ceiling, making her yelp, using Chrona as a human shield.

"Masamune! Grab Kid and Tsubaki and let's go!" she yelled, already moivkbg further down the corridor.

"But what about the fire?! The place is gonna burn to nothing!" Masamune yelled back.

Kid made a sharp laughing sound, seeming to like the idea. Masamune flicked him on the back of his head.

"Shut up! You're the reason we're in this mess!"

"But you agreed didn't you!" Kid retorted, grinning. The five lines over his mouth grew slightly darker and more jagged.

"I said shut up!"

Kid rolled his eyes.

The flames grew larger, and Masamune grabbed the two resident psychopaths' hands, dragging them towards Maka, who forcefully yanked Chrona's shoulder. They ran down the corridor, until they reached a sudden incline, which deserved into an inky black abyss.

Maka wasn't sure, but she couldn't sworn she heard Kid mutter "The ultimate order..." as he gazed into the pit, corners of his mouth twitching upwards, in excitement or purely out of his insane state of mind she wasn't sure. She heard a grinding noise that sounded like stone against stone, and looked over to see Tsubaki looking perplexed while hunched over a lever. A platform rose out of the abyss, and Kid mumbled something unintelligible, though it didn't sound very happy.

Masamune took a cautious step onto the platform, and, after seeing it would hold, put all of his weight on it. Tsubaki jumped on, Kid walking on slowly, and Maka joined them, Chrona hesitantly shuffling on. Maka inspected the lever. She put a hand on the knob and pushed.

"Hmm...I wonder what will happen if I–OH _FUUUUUU_–" the platform suddenly dropped out from under their feet.

No...that wasn't it. The platform was racing down at extreme speeds.

It landed with a loud THUD that echoed off the walls. The second the five stepped off, the platform shot away into a wall.

"Well that was strange," Kid remarked. The black lines had disappeared.

"Fucking scary was what it was," Maka grumbled, "C'mon. Let's find a way outta here."

Kid didn't respond, the distant look still in his eye. Masamune tightened his grip on the golden-eyed boy's wrist, to which Kid simply blinked.

Tsubaki on the other hand, was perpetually stuck shaking slightly. Her irises flicked back and forth a bit, as though she was scanning the area.

Both were emitting one uniform wavelength, if a bit stronger coming from Kid.

Maka glanced behind her as they walked, taking in the unchanging stature of her friends. Tsubaki swaying, loopy figure, Kid's tense body, and Masamune's slouched, irritated form.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid's mind was foggy, to say the least. He vaguely remembered fire, some smoke, and a lot of red. And a bit of black. His mind had cleared mostly shortly after the sudden drop. At least he could think straight. He felt his wrist gripped by Masamune's hand, nails digging into his skin. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't comfortable either. Besides, he was close to bleeding.

"Excuse me," Kid cleared his throat, "but you're hurting me."

"Shut up," Masamune growled.

Kid raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what he had done to piss of the tall 17 year old so badly.

Next to him, Tsubaki stopped swaying and giggling, and attempted to pull her arm away from her brother.

"Masamune, let me go!" she said as forcefully as she could.

Masamune looked back at her, studied her face for a moment, and released her. Tsubaki rubbed her wrist, rotating and flexing it.

Kid managed to wrench his arm free, and took a few steps back. The taller boy whipped his head around and glared before turning away.

There was still slight static playing in the back of Kid's mind, but he ignored it for now.

The group kept walking, footsteps echoing off the dirty brown walls, emphasizing the size of the hall.

Suddenly, the echoing abruptly stopped.

But they were still walking.

Chrona was the first to notice.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

_Hey, what happened to the sound? It's all gone_. Ragnarok spoke in Chrona's mind.

_I don't know. It just stopped. _

_Dammit Chrona! Figure it out! Or I'm coming out!_

_No! Please don't! They'll all start screaming! I don't know how to deal with that!_

_Just kill 'em then! _

Chrona shook their head minutely.

The pig tailed girl spoke up, "Hey, do you guys here that?"

The others' heads snapped up.

"Hear what?" the golden eyed one, whom Chrona knew as Kid from class, asked.

"Exactly."

Chrona was confused.

Tsubaki's head whipped around.

"The walls are completely dirt. We must be really far underground," she said.

Whatever madness that had been was gone. The black blood was gone from Tsubaki, Chrona could tell, and was partially under control within Kid.

"We're getting close. I know it," said Kid.

"H-how can you t-tell?" Chrona stuttered, surprising everyone.

"There's literally a large steel door fifty feet away," Kid deadpanned.

Everyone looked over.

"So there is," Maka snorted.

As they approached, a shimmering red shield faintly surrounded it. Masamune reached to grabbed the large handle and immediately pulled his hand back with a yelp.

"That's HOOOT!" he yelled.

_Dumbass..._Ragnarok groaned.

_Be quiet. _

_What did you say?_

_Nothing! _

_Dammit Chrona! _

"Maybe Kid could open it. He's immune to fire," Maka said.

"What?!"

"Maka, I'm not immune to fire. It just doesn't bother me. Also, that's not fire incase you couldn't tell," Kid rolled his eyes, "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

Kid reached for the handle and grasped it. The metal was very, very hot, and he would've pulled his hand away if not for one thing.

The door began to slide open.

The red shield shattered, dissolving into energy which fizzled away, leaving a faint electrical smell in the air.

"I loosened it," Masamune scoffed.

"How the hell do you loosen a three hundred pound steel door?"

"..."

The door opened completely. At first, there was pitch black nothingness, and a hint of a deranged smile crept onto Kid's face, but it quickly vanished.

Slowly, the room grew lighter, a purple light emitting from a torch. In the center of the room was a golden orb wrapped in chains. There were four chains that reached to the walls, one in each corner. They were rusted, and had faded paper noted strung on them.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Maka.

"I think...I think we need to break the chains," Kid said, finally.

"How?"

That stumped them all.

"Maybe we could pull the chains down somehow," Tsubaki offered.

Kid nodded, and held out his hand.

"Wha—"

"The chains are too high up. I could use you as a grappling hook, and pull them down from here," Kid explained.

Tsubaki began to glow, but her brother put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He spoke something too her in rapid Japanese, apparently not wanting the others to overhear. Tsubaki responded, Masamune groaned, and Tsubaki transformed.

Kid threw one end of the kusarigama in the air, and it hooked on the first chain, right on a rusted, rotting set of links.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said, yanking the chain as hard as he could. The sound of metal grinding on metal filled the air. Maka tapped his shoulder. He looked at her as he pulled the chain, spitting out some of his shirt fabric at the same time.

"Kid, look," she pointed at the opposite wall.

He looked.

The chain on the opposite wall was moving in the same fashion as the one Kid was pulling.

Kid grew a look on his face the others (minus Chrona) knew all too well. His eyes were shining, and a happy grin appeared.

"It's—"

"Oh good god–"

"_PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL_!"

The chains broke simultaneously, sending the orb to the ground.

It shattered, sending bits of gold glass and debris all over the room.

And where it once hung, was a small glowing sphere with an all too familiar waving tail. Kid had released hold of Tsubaki the moment the chain broke, and was standing up, and facepalmed, pulling his bangs.

"Of course," he shouted, "OF course, of COURSE. How could I have been so stupid! How could I have expected Eibon to still be alive after eight centuries! He's not a god like Shinigami, he was a WIZARD! A FUCKING WIZARD!" Kid ran alrund the room, yelling.

Maka made a growling noise, growing a red tick mark on her forehead (the ones you see in anime a lot) and yelled, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" she screamed, throwing a book, seemingly out of nowhere, at Kid's head, socking him square in the face. He fell face first into the dirt, then scrambled to his feet, showing off his new shiner*, before shouting something unintelligible at Maka, though something about "asymmetry" was understood. Maka yelled something equally-jumbled back.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*****_Location Change_*****•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

The adults were worried, to say the least. It was nearing midnight now, and Kid and Maka hadn't returned. Spirit was running around the house yelling things like "MAKA!" "BABY BLOOMERS!" and "KISHIN BASTARD!" while Marie frantically tried to calm him down. About an hour earlier, there had been a sudden increase in Madness. It was slight, but it was noticeable. But it wasn't like the Terror or Power the madness that surrounded the city felt like. It was...different. It was...

Order.

Order. A word hard to use in this place. Rare to say. Difficult to understand.

But here Azusa was. The Madness level that had fluctuated into three kinds rather than too was definitely Terror, Power, and...Order.

An Order that strangely reminded her of Kid.

**.•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•..•*^*•.**

***shiner-black eye**

**I hope no one is too OOC. The symmetry thing for Kid is hard for me too write without ruining the atmosphere. **

**Unrelated to the story but...**

**I have a prompt for anyone that wants to take it up:**

**Originally, I was going to write this myself. However, it was making feel uncomfortable, since I can't write romance and I just couldn't do it. **

**ONE SHOT SERIES WITH PAIRINGS SO OFF KILTER ITS NOT FUNNY! KID X MEDUSA MAKA X JACKIE KIM X BLACKSTAR POT OF THUNDER X OX ANY WEIRD SHIT LIKE THAT! They don't necessarily have to all be het. **

**PM ME IF YOU DO IT**


End file.
